Adventure Time! With BMO, Gunter, LSP, and Cinnamon Bun
by Ciao Macaroon
Summary: BMO, Gunther, LSP, and Cinnamon Bun have to fight to save the Candy Kingdom and Finn and Jake from the clutches of an evil mastermind. There's action, humor, and hopefully it will be a lumpin' good time!


_ADVENTURE TIME! WITH BMO, GUNTHER, LSP, AND CINNAMON BUN_

It's night-time at Jake and Finn's Tree Fort, and gathered in the living room are BMO, Cinnamon Bun, and Gunther all drinking a nice cup of hot chocolate. Jake, Finn, and Ice King are at a sleep over at Princess Bubblegum's (although the Ice King wasn't invited) with all the candy people of the Candy Kingdom. Cinnamon Bun, however, was sent to the Tree Fort because he has been uncontrollably eating lately (he eats by putting food into his face) and Princess Bubblegum fears that he might become a cannibal and ruin her party. So he sits in the company of two non-candy made thingies. GuntHer is at the Tree Fort because lately he's been clingy to Ice King of late (who doesn't want any disruption in his wooing of Princess Bubblegum) and when he's left alone he tears up the Ice King's crib. So rather than lock him up (which he's somehow managed to escape from numerous times) the Ice King left him with BMO to look after.

Then all of a sudden LSP bursts in screaming "OH my Glob oh my Glob oh my Glob! Oh my Glob Glob Glob Glob! OHHH my Glob! OHHHHHHHHHHH MYYYY GLOBBBBBBBBBBB!

Gunther slaps LSP across the face.

LSP "Ow! Oh my Glob?"

Gunther slaps LSP again

LSP "Like really? Stop, you don't hit people."

Gunther "Wenk."

BMO "What's wrong LSP"

LSP "Um like everything is wrong. Some cray-cray dudes burst into the Candy Kingdom and woke everyone up. It was like really rude and stuff. And Finn and Jake were thrown into a dungeon or something by some whacko who's got some kind of weird army and stuff. And yeah, I'm really tired now. Is it like okay if sleep here?"

BMO "Wait what are you talking about. We must save Finn and Jake."

LSP "Are you lumping crazy."

Cinnamon Bun bursts "We should go to Finn and Jake and they'll save the kingdom."

Everyone blankly stares at Cinnamon Bun for a moment.

LSP "Um no. What's wrong with you?"

Cinnamon Bun "I'm really really hungry."

BMO hits her hand on the table "No. We cannot stand idle. Who knows what kind of torture Finn and Jake are going through."

LSP "Well I'm not going back there. I'm a princess not a warrior for Glob's sake. People fight over my lumptuousness."

Gunther "Wenk."

LSP "That's because I've had like a boyfriend for a really really long time, and we have a complicated long distance relationship. Glob!"

BMO "LSP they need our help we must help them."

LSP "But I got important stuff to do you know, stuff…important. I mean what could we do against an army of cray-cray people or whatever anyway?"

Silence as all of them look at each other.

Cinnamon Bun "We should tell Finn and Jake to bring us food."

BMO slaps herself in the face.

Gunther "Wenk."

LSP "Well, you guys can do whatever you want. I'm just gonna crash here and stuff. And you can wake me up when you get back. Unless it's like really early in the morning."

BMO "But the four of us have a better chance of doing something."

LSP "No. No no no no."

LSP lies on the couch in rebellion. Then all of a sudden her eyes bulge open. And she races to BMO.

"Alright where is it!"

BMO "Where's what."

LSP "My lumping phone. One of you swiped it from me."

BMO "It wasn't me."

LSP pushes into Cinnamon Bun's face "I swear to Glob. If you ate my phone."

Gunther "Wenk."

LSP turns to the doorway where she can see Gunther running with her phone in his mouth. "Get back here."

LSP starts to dash towards her but slows down quickly "Oh I'm so tired. Move slower penguin! I need my phone!"

BMO "Cinnamon Bun let's go after them."

Cinnamon Bun stands for a moment in silence.

BMO starts to question if he heard her "Cinnamon Bun?"

Cinnamon Bun "Okay." He runs out the door with BMO close behind.

At the gates of the Bubblegum Kingdom LSP tries to push the doors open, but they are locked. "Where did that stupid penguin go?!"

Gunther appears on the wall with the cell phone. "Wenk."

LSP "Give it back."

BMO and Cinnamon Bun now catch up.

LSP "How did it get in?"

BMO looks around and can't find Cinnamon Bun. Then she hears him humming. She turns and sees him near a part of the wall.

Cinnamon Bun has a key and pushes it into the wall and says "Hello." A doorway forms and opens as Cinnamon Bun walks through.

BMO "LSP, quick, this way."

BMO and LSP (unknowingly) enter the doorway and see that the Candy Kingdom is empty and dead silent. They look around at the ghostly place with no sign of Cinnamon Bun or Gunther. The suspense builds as the dark silence starts to tear at them.

Then Cinnamon Bun pops up from behind them "Goodbye!" BMO and LSP scream as the doorway now closes shutting them in.

LSP "Like what is your problem?!"

Cinnamon Bun "I'm hungry."

Cinnamon Bun starts walking towards the castle and BMO and LSP follow.

BMO "Where is everyone."

LSP "I don't know but this is scarring the lumps out of me. I need my phone, where's that penguin. Ah, I'm starting to feel faint. You guys go on without me. Tell Brad I love him."

Gunther from afar "Wenk."

LSP races towards the castle "Get back here!"

The doors of the castle are locked as well. BMO turns to Cinnamon Bun who has the same key and touches it on a spot in the ground. "Hello." The three of them go down the secret passage. "Goodbye."

A passage way from the floor opens up. BMO sticks her head out.

LSP "Is the coast clear."

BMO "It's too dark to tell."

All of them are now in the room.

LSP "Where are we."

The lights turn on.

BMO "Ohhhhh Nooooo!"

They are standing in the kitchen where there is a 40 foot cake filled with every kind of candy imaginable and unimaginable.

Cinnamon Bun standing by a light switch "HELLO!" He jumps into the cake and starts eating "mmmmmm, cake…so…mmmmm, good."

LSP "Gross, Cinnamon Bun, you're gonna make me barf!"

BMO and LSP watch in horror as Cinnamon Bun continuously shoves food into himself without stopping, and they slowly sneak out a door into the other part of the castle.

Cinnamon Bun "Goodbye."

LSP "My phone! Oh Glob yes. I need to check my messages. Ah, Melissa you luuuuuuump."

BMO "I wonder where Gunther went."

LSP "I don't care. But when I see him again I swear I'm just going to go bat-lump cray-cray on him."

Then they start hearing some voices.

BMO "What's that sound?"

LSP "Yeah. I think I'm like gonna bail. I need to recharge my phone…"

Gunther "Wenk."

BMO and LSP turn to their left where there is a huge door (to the throne room) and a bunch of lemon mutants are pointing their swords at Gunther. BMO and LSP just stare as the guards grow more hostile.

BMO "We have to save him."

LSP "Like hey you cray-cray peeps! Me and that penguin have unfinished biz. And if you don't like back away or whatever, I'll beat the lump out of you."

The guards turn towards BMO and LSP (but one stays with Gunther) and charge them. LSP charges the guards, while BMO whips out her skateboard tripping two and smashing her board into the face of the guard with Gunther. LSP punches out all the guards around in three quick moves and floats coolly as BMO and Gunther stare in awe.

LSP approaches Gunther "Don't you like ever steal my phone ever again!"

Gunther "Wenk."

Then all of a sudden there is a cry "Unacceptable!" Soon the three are completely surrounded by an army of Lemon mutants (Spinning camera around the three).

LSP "I'm not gonna lie, this is like too many people and I'm really tired."

BMO "Perhaps they have a weakness of some sort."

Gunther "Wenk."

LSP "Whatever, let's do this."

BMO "For death and glory."

The three prepare themselves as the army charges them (in SLOW motion). They begin punching and hitting, but they receive blows as well. When the three are pushed to the ground with swords coming down towards them:

Cinnamon Bun "HELLO!"

Cinnamon now 40 feet tall tumbles into the area "I'm still hungry!" He swims back and forth across the room absorbing each mutant until there are none left and Cinnamon Bun can't move.

LSP and BMO cheer "Yes!"

BMO "Way to go Cinnamon Bun."

LSP "That was grossly awesome."

Cinnamon Bun "I think I ate too much…uhhhhh can't move." He falls asleep.

LSP "Um I hope there aren't any more cray-cray peeps 'cause we would be lumped."

Meanwhile, Gunther opens the door to the throne room (LSP and BMO follow him). They hear someone crying, and they see the Earl of Lemongrab slouched over in the throne crying his eyes out. He created a mutant army (by attempting to clone versions of himself, but it went wrong) to seize rule over Candy Kingdom. Once again he locked everyone in the dungeon because of their behavior and he was left alone. He soon found that he had nobody to rule over and was left with his clones who were mindless mutant henchmen (he was alone yet again).

He looks up and sees the three warriors. "GET OUT! Guards! To the dungeon with you!"

BMO "All of your men have been defeated." Looks to Gunther "Right?"

Gunther "Wenk."

Lemongrab "NOOOOOOO! Get out and leave me be!"

LSP "Oh my Glob chillax. You're like a child."

Lemongrab "OUT!"

Gunther approaches Lemongrab.

BMO "Gunther what are you doing?"

LSP "Yeah, I'm like not going to save you again or whatever. I'm still kinda mad at you."

Lemongrab draws his sword "Stay back! Noooooo!"

Gunther continues to approach and lunges at Lemongrab, who drops his sword and cowers in fear.

Gunther "Wenk."

Lemongrab looks down and finds Gunther hugging his leg. Lemongrab doesn't know how to react at first "Get off! Don't touch me!" He tries to push Gunther off him (even kicking his leg around), but the penguin won't budge. "What is this?"

Then Lemongrab reaches down to pick up Gunther (who let's go of Lemongrab's leg), and brings him to his face. "What is this?" Lemongrab stares into the eyes of Gunther and vice versa. Gunther starts to cry and holds his arms out. Lemongrab pauses in confusion then embraces him and the two smile.

LSP "What the lump?"

Lemongrab and Gunther go down into the dungeon and free all of the people in the Candy Kingdom. Princess Bubblegum (although angry) pities the Earl (because he is her creation) and creates a perfect clone of him. Lemongrab and the clone go back to the Earldom of Lemongrab to live harmoniously as the first streaks of light arrive. BMO reunites with Jake and Finn, and Gunther with the Ice King (who is apologetic and hugs Gunther).

Dawn. Candy fireworks streak the sky as everyone in the Candy Kingdom celebrates their freedom with a parade. BMO, Gunther, and Jake have their own float and wave to the crowd (their names being cheered).

LSP "Yeah that's right, I'm fiercely lumptuous."

Behind them a group of Candy people roll Cinnamon Bun (still stuffed with food due to indigestion) out. All four approach the castle where Princess Bubblegum presents them medals (made of fudge) for their valiant deeds. Cinnamon Bun accidentally eats his. All four turn around to face the crowd and there's thunderous applause.

Then Cinnamon Bun throws up a river of puke as he shrinks back down to his normal size. The Candy Kingdom is now drenched in puke.

LSP "Oh my Glob that was so lumping gross!"

Cinnamon Bun "Goodbye."

THE END


End file.
